


What a way to meet

by LiliesofDreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Library Sex, Library sex is not SeChan, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesofDreams/pseuds/LiliesofDreams
Summary: Park Chanyeol is trying to write his essay.There are people fucking in the library.He meets Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	What a way to meet

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok I wrote this on my phone so the formatting leaves something to be desired.

It's late on a friday night when Chanyeol meets Sehun. Him and Baekhyun are at the library, writing their essays that are due next week. They're on the third floor, close to the stacks, since Baekhyun is only able to concentrate when there are absolutely no distractions. It's obviously not enough to keep Baekhyun focused, because the boy is currently tapping away on his phone. 

  
"Baek, focus." 

  
"I'm trying! I'm just taking a 5 minute break."Baekhyun flutters his eyes at him, trying to act cute.

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes and goes back to typing out his paper. Beside him, he feels Baekhyun perk up a bit. He looks up at the sound of Baekhyun's laptop closing. He raises his eyebrows at him, but Baekhyun isn't even looking at him. Chanyeol turns to where he was staring at, but he sees nothing. 

  
"What are you doing?" he asks, turning back to stare at him questioningly. 

  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to look for a book." he walks off before Chanyeol could question him even further. He could swear he saw the other wink at him. 

  
Shaking his head, Chanyeol turns back to his laptop. He sees someone out the corner of his eye walking towards him. The boys stops in front of his table, and Chanyeol sees his hand rest on the back of the chair across from his seat. He raises his head to look at the boy, eyes slowly sweeping up the lean body of the boy in front of him. 

  
His breath is caught in his chest when he makes eye contact with the other. His eyes widen as his brain tries to make sense of how beautiful the boy in front of him is. 

  
"Can I sit here?" the other asks, tilting his head slightly. 

  
_Oh, God, his voice._

  
Swollowing past the lump in his throat, Chanyeol nods. Chanyeol looks back down at his laptop as the most beautiful boy in the world takes a seat across from him.

Chanyeol tries to get his head back into his essay, but his eyes keep straying to look at the other. Chanyeol is silently thankful that Baekhyun isn't here to notice his strange behavior, he would never hear the end of it if he were. So Chanyeol is trying to get his behavior under check when he hears a thump from somewhere behind him. He shrugs the noise off, it's probably someone dropping a book or something. But not even 5 seconds later, he hears another thump, followed by a shush. 

  
His eyes widen, the thump cause his head to whip up. The other boy, maybe sensing Chanyeol's movement, raises his head to meet his eyes. He's about to look away when he hears a soft moan. The other's eyebrows raise as Chanyeol's eyes widen even more. They both look away quickly, and Chanyeol knows he's blushing. 

  
For a second all they hear is their own breathing until a whimper from behind him, makes Chanyeol's ears turn red. The boy across from him whispers "oh wow" Chanyeol can see a blush on the boys face.

  
Someone is definitely fucking in the library. Right behind him. 

  
Chanyeol covers his face with his hands, sighing to himself. He should definitely leave, but Jongdae had been very adament that Chanyeol not come home before 2am and, taking a peek at the clock on his laptop, it was only 12:47am. Unfortunately, Chanyeol was a very good roommate who, under no circumstance wants to come home early and see Jongdae and Minseok still fucking. And the couple behind him can't take _that_ long, right? 

  
He takes a peek at the boy across from him, his eyes are shut, his face scrunched up. 

  
_How can such an expression look that attractive?_

  
Chanyeol wonders, as the boy lets out a sigh and tries to go back to the work he was working on. It seems like he has the same idea as Chanyeol. Wait it out.

  
Letting out his own resigned sigh, Chanyeol tries to distract himself from both, the attractive boy in front of him, and the heavy breathing he now hears from behind him. 

  
A deeper moan and Chanyeol's eyes meet the other boy's again. They both blush and turn away. 

  
"I'd leave, but i've already been sexiled at my dorm." Chanyeol decides to say, just loud enough so the other boy can hear him. The boy lets out another sigh, looking up to meet Chanyeol's eyes. 

  
Chanyeol has lost count of how many sighs there have been between the two. But really, what else could they do, but sigh at the situation. 

  
"Me too, and Jongin said I couldn't come home until tomorrow." The boy has the cutest pout on his face, his cheeks puffed out slightly.

  
Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at that. "All night? How can he kick you out all night? Don't you need to sleep?" The concern in his voice must be obvious, because the boy blushes again, head ducking down before directing a small smile back up to Chanyeol.

  
"I told him I would go to Minseok-hyung's dorm, but he wasn't there and his roommate had friends over so here I am." The boy winces as another thump and moan comes from the stacks. 

  
"Minseok? Dating Jongdae, Minseok?" At the other's nod, Chanyeol laughs humorlessly, looking away. 

  
"Jongdae is my roommate. I'm Chanyeol." He says, shaking his head.

  
"Sehun. I can't believe this." The boy, Sehun, pouts again at the table. 

  
Chanyeol lets his eyes take in everything he sees in front of him. When Sehun looks back up, meeting his eyes, he smiles before his drift over to the seat next to Chanyeol. Suddenly his eyes light up with realization. Confused, Chanyeol looks over too. 

  
To see Baekhyun's jacket. 

  
Baekhyun, who said he'd be back in a minute. 

  
30 minutes ago.

  
Baekhyun who definitely winked at him when he got up.

  
Chanyeol presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

  
"I guess that answers the question of who would have sex in a library." Chanyeol sighs, making Sehun giggle. Chanyeol grins at the sound.

  
Chanyeol looks at the time again, looking back up to Sehun who is still looking at him with a smile on his face, Chanyeol grins. "I still have an hour before I'm allowed to go home, do you want to go get coffee or something?"

  
Sehun's eyebrow raises. "Like a date?"

  
Chanyeol reaches up to rub the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. "If you want it to be." He gives Sehun a tentative smile. 

  
Sehun nods. "Let's go. I can walk you back to your dorm after." 

  
Chanyeol smiles as they begin to pack up their stuff, chatting to Sehun about their friends. He even starts packing up Baekhyun's things for him when he sees Baekhyun coming out of the stacks. 

  
Chanyeol turns to glare at him. "Did you even try to be quiet?" 

  
He hears Sehun snort behind him as Baekhyun tries to open his mouth to protest. Baekhyun turns toward Sehun, just noticing him. 

  
"Oh? And who's this pretty boy?" Baekhyun tries to hook his arm around Chanyeol's shoulders but the taller just pushes him away. 

  
"Don't touch me. I don't know where your hands have been!" Baekhyun makes a face at that, but before he can respond, Chanyeol sees someone emerge from the stacks behind him.

  
"Yixing?" He hears Sehun say incredulously. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making another chapter, so let me know if that's what you guys want!


End file.
